Tharsis
Tharsis is the starting town of Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan. It contains all of the main menus for when the player is not in a dungeon. Background Tharsis is a very large and peaceful city that stands as the closest known settlement to Yggdrasil. The town's only real tourist attraction was their view of Yggdrasil, and few people were willing to go so far out of the way to see it. This, coupled with the remote location and the abundance of monsters that thrive in the mazes made Tharsis largely undesirable to visitors, and the town was on the brink of economic failure. One day; however, a Skyship crash landed near Tharsis, and after years of research the Wharf Master managed to create a new one. The Outland Count became very interested in who might have built the original Skyship, and so he set forth the challenge to reach Yggdrasil's trunk; promising fame and fortune to whomever does so. With the Skyships making exploration easier many new explorers took to the skies. With the new resources being pulled from the Mazes and the sudden boom of travellers seeking fame, Tharsis' economy recovered in full force, and the town became the thriving city it is today. Places Below are the wide variety of services that Tharsis has to offer an explorer. Each heading contains a description of what the place is for, as well as the a list of what options you will have there. Saehrimnir Inn The best place to go for a good night's sleep. Here you will perform your "resting" actions, such as Saving and sleeping. It is run by Dalla. *''Stay'': Spend the night (or day) at the Inn. Recovers HP and TP fully for all none KO'd party members *''Clinic'': Revive a dead party member and/or heal their status. *''Store'': Place or Retrieve Items from storage. *''Talk'': Speak with Dalla *''Save'': Save your game. *''Leave'': Return to the plaza. Berund Atelier The item shop. Buy/sell equipment, accessories, and other assorted items. It is run by Wynne. *''Buy'': Purchase Weapons, Armor, Accessories, and Items *''Sell'': Sell any extra gear you may have, as well as monster drops. (This restocks what items are available under the Buy Option. *''Forge'': If your weapon has any empty slots, you can use this to grant it an added effect. You'll need to find the corresponding hammer for the effect you want (ie: poison hammer to add poison effects) *''Talk'': Speak with Wynne. *''Equipment'': Change your Guild's Equipment. *''Leave'': Return to the plaza. Dancing Peacock The Dancing Peacock is the local bar run by Kirtida. The bar is a popular gathering place for other adventurers, and you can ask them for advice. Many people also come to the bar to leave requests that they feel an adventurer may be able to help them with. *''Accept Quests'': Take on a request from one of Tharsis' townspeople. *''Report Results'': Report your success or announce your failure. (you will be able to re-accept a quest if you give up on it.) *''Gather Information'': Talk to other explorers. They often have good advice for what to expect in the next dungeon, and later in the game, you can train there. *''Talk'': Speak with Kirtida *''Leave'': Return to the plaza. Explorers Guild This is where you will form your guild for the first time, and where you will manage it thereafter. It is run by the Guildmaster *''Register'': Create a brand new recruit for your guild. You can have 30 recruits, and 5 may participate in battle at a time. *''Organize'': Organize your guild members. Under this menu you can rest, retire, or dismiss guildmates. *''Formation'': Muster up a party to go out into the field with. You may have 5 members in one party. *''Set Subclass'': Once unlocked, allows you to Subclass a unit. Doing so grants that unit access to most of the skill (except for Class Skills such as Proficiency) and grants you a few extra skill points. A subclass can only take their skills to half the maximum value that a normal unit could. *''Talk'': Speak to the Guildmaster. *''Leave'': Return to the plaza. Cargo Wharf The Cargo Wharf is where this games "Extra Features" are located. Here you can talk to Ciaran the Wharfmaster, who is responsible for most of your ship upgrades throughout the game. *''Manage Guild Cards'': If you have any, you can manage other Guild Cards through this menu. *''Read QR Code'': Opens up the 3DS Camera and allows you to read QR Codes. QR Codes may unlock Items, Quests, or other Guild Cards. *''Data Settings'': Check your Data Settings such as StreetPass data or your Yggdrasil Code *''Talk'': Speak with Ciaran *''Leave'': Return to the plaza. Mark Grand Court The Grand Court is where The Outland Count spends most of his time. Here you will find storyline specific missions needed to advance the game forward. (although he tends to assign missions to things you already planned on doing) *Accept Missions: Accept an official mission. These cannot be cancelled, but do not count torwards your 5 quest limit. *Report Results: Confirm the completion of a mission. *Talk: Speak with the Count. *Leave: Return to the plaza. City Gates The City Gates is where you first arrive in Tharsis, and will serve as your departure point whenever you leave Tharsis. *''Depart on Skyship'': Fly to a destination via Skyship. You can either start from a Land, or directly in front of an unlocked cave. This is also where you can equip items to your ship. *''Enter a Labyrinth'': If you've found the Geomagnetic Pole of a Maze then you can use this to quicktravel directly to that point. *''Return to Tharsis'': Return to the plaza. Trivia *Tharsis gets its name from the Tharsis region of the planet Mars. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Locations